Chuck Versus the Kept Man
Chuck Versus the Kept Man is the ninth episode in the final season of , which aired on January 6, 2012. Synopsis Verbanski offers a mission, with strings, to Casey in South Beach as Chuck and Sarah plan the future of Carmichael Industries. Meanwhile, Jeff and Lester suspect that something unusual may be happening at the Buy More, and start accumulating evidence. Full plot Chuck's arms are shackled to the wall in a dark cellar somewhere while a bald baddie sharpens a machete. He asks Chuck how he would like to die. Chuck tells the man he's in no position to decide because he has a lot on his mind. The man asks Chuck what he could possibly have on his mind besides his imminent death. Chuck tells him running his own company has put him under a lot of stress. Sure he cares about recovering spent nuclear fuel rods (which are revealed to be sitting on the table near Chuck and presumably the point of the mission that resulted in his capture), but it's hard to keep focus on the bottom line when, with missions, the bottom line is cash. Maybe Carmichael Industries needs a new "hook." While Chuck continues to openly reflect about his role of leading a spy company, the voice in his earpiece tells him "almost there, Chuck." The man tells Chuck "you're very good at talking." Chuck adds that yes, anyone can sneak into a building and snap a few necks, but right now they're talking about their hopes and dreams. The man asks Chuck if he's a spy that cares. Chuck thinks that's an inspired take on his line of work and asks the man if he can use it. Tired of Chuck's speech the man grabs a pair of bolt cutters and tells him he's going to begin by cutting out his tongue. Just then Sarah and Casey arrive, take out the man and save Chuck. Sarah asks Chuck if he's okay, and he tells her he thinks he's just had a breakthrough. Casey is back in his apartment and pours himself a drink before heading to the mounted gun Verbanski returned to him and taking a moment to seemingly reflect about her. Just then, Verbanski appears and tells him "don't tell me you're getting sentimental." Casey attempts to brief her on everything that's happened regarding Decker and the CIA before Verbanski grabs him and plants a passionate kiss on him saying, "I didn't fly halfway across the globe to get debriefed." Sarah awakens to an empty bed at the apartment and walks into the kitchen looking for Chuck. She finds him sitting at the computer and asks him if he's been up all night. Chuck tells her the bad guy who tried to cut his tongue out got him thinking about their mission statement. They spend so much time planning spy missions that they've lost site of the "why are we here, what are we doing" mission. Chuck asks her what they at Carmichael Industries can offer their clients that other security firms can't. Sarah answers with "discount electronics?" Chuck tells her they C.A.R.E.: Clandestine Agents Relating Emotionally. Just then, Sarah says she feels queasy and runs to the bathroom. The pizza Morgan left in the fridge was probably past its time she adds. Casey emerges from the bedroom dressed and ready for work. He walks into the kitchen and discovers Verbanski sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. She asks him why he's dressed. He reminds her it's a workday. She tells him she has a surprise for him and hands him a gift box. Casey opens it to find a cashmere sweater. She tells him it's the perfect weight for a winter night in South Beach. Casey is confused and wonders what's in South Beach. She tells him it's the second part of her surprise. They're both going to Miami for three nights. Casey is reluctant as it's the middle of the week and he can't just take off from his two jobs. Verbanski understands, and Casey tells her he'll call later. He leaves wearing the new sweater. At the Buy More, Jeff and Lester are watching store surveillance videos. Lester wonders why. Jeff tells him that since he got his "brain clean," he's grown suspicious that something is happening behind the scenes at the Buy More. Lester then points out a video of Casey coming in before his shift starts wearing a V-neck cashmere sweater. Just then, Sarah and Casey walk into the theater room, and Jeff and Lester duck down from view. Lester thinks Chuck and Sarah are in on the secret activity at the Buy More. Lester thinks they're just "doing it" like he does in the theater room. Jeff still thinks there's something up. Chuck and Sarah arrive at Castle. Casey is sporting his new cashmere sweater, and Chuck comments on how nice it looks on him. Chuck hands Casey the C.A.R.E document he spent the night working on. Casey wonders if this is what their clients really want - a security firm that holds their hands. Chuck thinks so, and it's no coincidence they just booked their first client since posting the new mission statement on their website. Casey asks who the client is and in walks Verbanski. Thinking she's there on a social visit, Casey tells Verbanski he's busy. She tells him she's there to work too. She's the new client. Sarah reminds Verbanski she has her own personal security group and wonders why she needs them. Verbanski tells Sarah her team is stretched thin. While rubbing her fingers down Casey's back and patting his butt, she tells Sarah Carmichael Industries offers a level of service other companies can't. Because Carmichael Industries cares about their clients and she intends to take full advantage of it. At Castle, Verbanski briefs the team on Rocky Falcone, a Miami arms dealer. She has business with Falcone in Miami that he wants done in person. The team will act as protection. Casey is suspicious and thinks it's a coincidence it's in Miami. Verbanski senses Casey's reluctance to take the mission, so she offers up the fee in advance. Chuck and Sarah eagerly take the check while Casey continues to simmer with suspicion. Before leaving, Verbanski tells them they leave for Miami in the morning. With Verbanski gone, Chuck and Sarah ask Casey why he's so suspicious. Chuck reminds him his behavior wasn't very caring in keeping with the new Carmichael mantra. Casey tells them it sounds more like a vacation than a real mission. Chuck tells Casey they haven't made any money in months, and his girlfriend (Verbanski) has deep pockets. Casey denies she's his girlfriend. Chuck doesn't care what he calls her. She's their new client. Sarah tells Casey, "Pack your bags, lover boy; we're going to South Beach." The following morning, Casey runs into Alex as he leaves his apartment on the way to the airport. He tells her something came up and that he'll be gone for a few days. Just then he remembers he's going to miss their movie night and apologizes. Alex is fine with it and tells him she's already picked what they're going to watch. It's Downton Abbey, a stuffy English period drama and as Casey points out, not a lot of explosions. Casey again tries to apologize but Alex tells him it's okay because he's her hero. At the Buy More, Jeff is standing in front of a white board about to explain to Lester his theory about the clandestine work their coworkers are up to. He flips the board over to reveal a series of index cards and photos all leading to the conclusion that Chuck, Sarah and Casey are spies. He thinks there's a fourth member of the team but can't seem to narrow it down. Morgan walks in as Jeff is explaining his theories to Lester. Jeff thinks Morgan has seen too much and orders Lester to grab him. They both make a lame attempt at grabbing and holding Morgan because he gets away easily. Jeff thinks Morgan wiggled away so easily because he's probably the fourth secret agent. Lester laughs because he doesn't believe Morgan could ever be a secret agent. Morgan tells them he's conducted his own investigation and concluded that they're exactly right. Morgan scans the room and sees a promotional poster featuring Awesome. He tells Jeff and Lester that Awesome is the fourth secret agent. In Miami Beach, Chuck and Sarah are lounging by the pool while keeping an eye on Verbanski as she awaits the arrival of Falcone. Casey is also monitoring Verbanski but in a much less relaxed mood. He notices a suspicious bellhop approaching Verbanski with a small bag and tackles him thinking it could be one of Falcone's men. It turns out Verbanski had ordered the small bag which contains a tiny Speedo she expects Casey to wear. She tells him it's his job to blend in and she'd like him to put it on. Chuck asks Sarah if she'd like to take a dip in the hot tub with him since its pretty obvious Falcone isn't going to show. She doesn't think it's a good idea, and Chuck wonders why she hasn't been drinking and now has refused a trip to the Jacuzzi. She tells Chuck she's going to check on Casey and leaves. Sarah checks in on Casey who's in the pool dressing room deciding whether or not to wear the tiny swimsuit Verbanski gave him. Sarah tells him he needs to wear it and reminds him she never complained when she had to wear demeaning outfits on past missions. She tells him to stop whining and put on the "banana hammock." Casey wonders if something is bothering her because she seems a little more emotional than usual. Sarah tells him to shut up and leaves the dressing room. Back poolside, Chuck realizes he's lost visual contact of Verbanski. He informs the team and Sarah checks Verbanski's location via a tracking device. She's still in the area and Casey goes to look for her at her tracking point, which is in the presidential suite. Assuming it's Falcone who has her in the suite, Casey walks in and finds Verbanski in nothing but a bathrobe. Verbanski tells him they're meeting Falcone that evening and they should "work up an appetite." She grabs his robe and initiates a "romantic" interlude. Meanwhile Sarah arrives at the presidential suite and walks in on Casey and Verbanski and is visibly nauseous. Just then, Chuck arrives and asks a disgusted Sarah what's wrong, and she responds, "Everything. It's all wrong." The team is enjoying dinner and awaiting the arrival of Falcone. He arrives with two of his goons and tells Verbanski she was smart to set up a meeting in public. Falcone gives Verbanski a slip of paper and tells her it's his price for the guns. Verbanski takes the paper and writes down her number and tells Falcone that's her price provided the merchandise meets her specs. Falcone agrees and tells them to meet him at his private weapons range at midnight and reminds Verbanski to bring her checkbook. With Falcone gone, Casey asks Verbanski if she's really considering meeting Falcone in an unsecured location. While rubbing Casey's knee under the table, she tells him she really wants the guns. Chuck attempts to break the awkward situation by proposing a toast to Verbanski for the way she does business and for the nice accommodations. She says her philosophy is "Work hard. Play hard." She looks at Casey and tells him to "play harder." Casey gets up from the table and goes to the bar. Chuck follows him there. Just as Casey orders a drink at the bar, Chuck arrives and offers his advice. Casey tells him if he uses the word "care" he's going to shove his glass of scotch down his throat and punch him in the stomach so it shatters. Taken aback, Chuck assures Casey it's not spy but relationship advice. Casey tells him Verbanski doesn't want a relationship but a lapdog. Chuck tells him Verbanski is giving off signals he needs to be sensitive to. They spend so much time using their spy senses they forget to listen with their hearts. Chuck tells Casey he'll show him how it's done, and they get up from the bar and return to Verbanski and Sarah. Back in Los Angeles, Morgan tells Awesome that he told Jeff and Lester he's a spy in order to throw off their scent. Morgan wonders if Awesome can act like a spy. "Can I go formal?" Awesome asks. Cut to Awesome emerging from his apartment in a tuxedo. A hidden Jeff and Lester watch him leave and listen as Awesome talks into his hidden microphone informing someone on the other end that he's "secured the U-238 location forthcoming." With Awesome's conversation confirming their suspicions, Jeff and Lester acknowledge each other with a nod. The team and Verbanski arrive outside of Falcone's private weapons range. Casey still thinks it's risky, and they should do some recon before entering. Verbanski ignores him, reminding him that it's not her first time. They enter and find Falcone waiting. He asks Verbanski if she always dresses her security team so well referring to Casey's cashmere sweater. Annoyed, Casey tells Falcone to get on with the exchange. Falcone presents him with the Aegis automatic rifle. Casey shoots off a few rounds before voicing his approval. Verbanski, satisfied, presents Falcone with three million dollars, per their agreement. Just then, Falcone snaps his fingers, and several of his armed men come out of the shadows. Casey starts to fire the gun that's still in his hands but to no avail. Falcone tells them the Aegis gun has a code that prevents friendly fire. His men have that same code on their guns so Casey can't shoot them. Verbanski snaps her fingers, and out of nowhere, her assault team shows up and takes care of Falcone and his men. Chuck, Sarah and Casey are just as surprised as Falcone with Verbanski not having told them about the assault beforehand. Verbanski tells Falcone the price for the guns just dropped to free and promptly punches him out cold. An upset Casey asks Verbanski if this was her plan all along to use their team as a diversion while her real team came in and finished the job. She tells him Falcone is just the first layer of the mission and she still needs him and the team. Casey doesn't believe it and storms outside. Chuck and Sarah go after him. Outside, Sarah tells Casey he can't just walk away in the middle of a mission. Chuck reminds Casey about the conversation they had at the bar. He needs to listen with his heart, and he owes Verbanski the benefit of the doubt. Casey fires back at Chuck and tells him he's the one not listening. Sarah has been sending signals she might be pregnant, and he's totally missed them. Chuck denies this and tells him he'd have to be the most clueless person not to notice that. When Sarah confirms Casey's assertions, Chuck is flummoxed. Chuck and Sarah are in the bathroom where they're waiting for the results of an at-home pregnancy test. Chuck apologies for not picking up on her signals about maybe being pregnant. She apologizes for not just telling him in the first place. The test proves negative, and they both admit they're a little relived. Chuck starts to rant about how the whole event has him thinking about their future and the spy lifestyle. Sarah tells him to stop because he's starting to spiral. Back at Castle, Verbanski is on the monitor telling Chuck and Sarah that what she told Casey was the truth. Falcone was only the first layer of a larger goal. She leveraged Falcone to give up Pedro St. Germaine. All guns and narcotics that come up from the south of Florida flow through him. Verbanski tells them the FBI hired her to get St. Germaine, and Falcone "kindly" gave up his location in the Everglades. Sarah tells her they're in, and they'll be there by nightfall. Chuck tells her to hold on; they should perhaps discuss it before jumping back in. He starts to ramble about changing their lifestyle, and Verbanski hangs up on them. Again, Sarah tells him to stop spiraling. Back at the Buy More, Casey is in the locker room changing into his uniform, but not before ditching the Cashmere sweater Verbanski give him into the trash. Morgan walks in and sees the sweater in the trash and asks Casey if he can take it because he has a tailor that can make two sweaters out of it. Morgan then asks Casey if it was a tough mission. Casey doesn't want to talk about it... until he immediately starts to complain about how he's a spy and not a "kept man." Morgan understands and tells Casey he has some spy work for him. Casey is skeptical. Meanwhile, Jeff and Lester continue trailing Awesome. They watch him make a "drop-off" which turns out to be a business card detailing the delivery of the U-238 at 10:00 p.m. in the Buy More theater room. In the Everglades, Verbanski arrives on a dingy with her assault team to take down Pedro St. Germaine. Almost as soon as they arrive, St. Germaine's men ambush her team. Everyone except for Verbanski is taken out. St. Germaine emerges from the bushes pointing a shotgun at Verbanski and tells her he figured it was only a matter of time before that "rat" Falcone sold him out. Back home, Casey lies in bed. His phone rings, and while the caller ID says it's Verbanski, it's St. Germaine calling to demand a 10 million dollar ransom for her return. At first, Casey doesn't believe she's really in trouble. Verbanski yells out at Casey and tells him not to pay a dime and St. Germaine slaps her. Casey hears the slap and knows it's the real deal. St. Germaine reaffirms to Casey that if he doesn't bring 10 million that evening, she will die. Casey, Chuck and Sarah arrive outside of St. Germaine's compound in the Everglades ready to rescue her. Casey brought a suitcase with 10 million dollars of counterfeit money. The suitcase also has a secret compartment with a hidden gun Casey will use during the exchange. Casey tells Sarah when she hears the code word "care" to start picking off the guards. He tells Chuck he's the getaway driver. Chuck walks away, but before Sarah can leave, Casey asks Sarah if she's pregnant because this is going to be a dangerous mission. She confirms that she's not, and she knows how dangerous it is. Casey walks up to the compound holding the suitcase of money over his head. The compound guards frisk Casey and lead him to St. Germaine. Chuck and Sarah walk in the woods on the way to their positions surrounding the compound. Sarah wonders to Chuck what would happen if they had children back home relying on their return. What if something happened and they didn't return? Who would take care of the kids? Chuck reminds her that they don't have children, and Sarah wonders what happens later when they do. In a role reversal, Chuck is the one who remind Sarah that she's spiraling. She calms down, and they split up into the woods. At the compound, Casey meets with St. Germaine and delivers the ransom while Verbanski is tied up in the background. Meanwhile, while taking out a guard, Sarah accidentally sets off a flash grenade that temporarily blinds her. Chuck arrives to save her, but for now, she's blind. At the compound, Verbanski tells Casey she could have handled the situation herself. Casey responds by telling her he couldn't leave her out in the swamp because "I care." "Care" is the code word for Chuck and Sarah, but she's still blinded; so Chuck reluctantly goes in alone. While Casey is waiting around for them to arrive, he starts to wax poetic with Verbanski, telling her how much he loves her in order to buy more time. Just then, Chuck arrives and a firefight begins. Casey and Chuck untie Verbanski and try to get away. St. Germaine shows up pointing a shotgun. Just when he's about to pull the trigger, Sarah charges in driving a Humvee and runs over St. Germaine. The team gets into the Humvee and makes another swift getaway. At Chuck and Sarah's place, Sarah admits to Chuck that she was sort of hoping she was pregnant. She'd even started to look at baby names. Chuck admits he thought about it too. She also admits she'd never thought she'd be talking about having a family, a house and a whole new life. Especially not with such a big nerd like Chuck. At Castle, Casey is greeted by Verbanski who apologizes for making him go to Miami. She only wanted to spend more time with him. He accepts the apology and admits he wants to spend more time with her. She tells him her next mission is in Dresden where she'll be for two months. Casey tells her he can't go, and Verbanski tells him when he's ready he's welcome. Unless he has another woman on the side. Cut to Casey and Alex enjoying their movie night. He tells Alex he has a "friend" he wants her to meet. Jeff and Lester explain to Mike their suspicions about Awesome being a spy and building a nuclear bomb. Mike is skeptical as they lead him to the supposed location in the basement of the Buy More. They enter through a trap door in the theater room. When they arrive in the basement, they find Awesome pumping iron on an exercise machine. Jeff and Lester are confused, and Awesome explains he bought the exercise equipment because he wanted his biceps to go nuclear. Plus Ellie wasn't keen on having the equipment in the house, so he moved it down here. Unbeknownst to Jeff and Lester, Chuck, Sarah and Morgan are watching them on a monitor inside Castle. Just when it looks like their suspicions have been squashed, Jeff notices one of the walls in the basement has wet paint on it. Guessing the wall is fake, Jeff picks up a barbell and smashes through it, revealing Castle and confirming his suspicions. Before Jeff and Lester can say too much though, Morgan shoots them both with darts. Trivia * Among the list of boys' names, all beginning with L, Sarah is looking at on the computer there is "Levi", presumably a shout-out to Zachary Levi. Music * Ice Cream - New Young Pony Club * Take My Hand and Lead Me Home - Simian Ghost * Pucho’s Descarga - Pucho & His Latin Soul Brothers * He Regresado - En La Palma Orchestra * The Honest Truth - Typhoon Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Television Series Episodes